


A surprise party and a desire to snooze.

by RussianSunflower3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, M/M, Swearing, The sappiest thing you'll read all week, Third year squad, Too tired to party, Wedding Planning, inappropriate presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Iwaizumi's birthday is a little bit of a nightmare. He'd worked the night shift beforehand, and then the afternoon shiftonhis birthday.So it makes sense that he's exhausted.Exhausted enough, possibly, to fall asleep at the surprise party his fiancé organised.





	A surprise party and a desire to snooze.

Taking the night shift was incredibly exhausting. Finishing that and then being informed he was on the afternoon shift for the next day was _draining_. That was exactly what Iwaizumi had just been through, and a nap in the staff room really hadn’t been enough. So now, at 8 in the evening, he was trudging towards his house from the bus stop.

It was so quiet, he almost fell asleep as he walked, but was lucky enough to make it to the front door. He paused, a long, tired exhale falling from his lips as he wearily tried to fit the key in the dodgy lock. Forehead pressed against the door, he gave up for a full minute.

Hearing the birdsong break into evening chorus was uplifting though, a tiny bright side to this dreadful day of pushing himself beyond his limits. Working at a hospital was his dream, but every dream had its downsides. Long hours and constant fatigue were two of them.

_Finally_ , the key clicked in the lock and Iwaizumi pushed the door open with an internal cheer of triumph. He decided to forgo turning the lights on, because he would ultimately forget to turn them back off when he dragged himself up the stairs to bed, before tomorrow’s midday shift. Shrugging off his jacket and toeing out of his shoes, Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood to care about tidiness right now. He just shoved the items under the shoe bench.

“Hajime~.” The soft whisper of his name behind him heralded the distinctive footsteps of his best friend and husband-to-be wearing fluffy lilac slippers. He managed a small smile despite the fact his face felt like it was drooping from over exhaustion.

“Tooru.” He leant back against the legs behind him, muffling a yawn behind one hand as the other reached up to one of Oikawa’s, lacing their fingers together. Oikawa smiles back, eyes soft in the poor lighting. He’s still as beautiful as ever, Iwaizumi notes. He gathers the strength to stand, turning around and wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, nuzzling into his collarbone. 

7 years after high school, he’s still exactly 5cms taller. Whenever Iwaizumi grew, Oikawa seemed to grow with him. _Bastard_.

“You okay?” A hand comes up to rest in Iwaizumi’s hair, gentle fingertips massaging his scalp and he sighs at the pleasant feeling, hugging just a little tighter and resting his head completely on Oikawa’s collarbone.

“I am now. You?” Oikawa chuckles, tilting his head to press a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead. His minty breath brushes over Iwaizumi’s face as he speaks, whispering low and sweetly into the shadows.

“I am now~.” He plants another kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead, this one lingering for a few seconds before he pulls away entirely.

“I’ll grab you something to eat. Go settle on the sofa.” He hums in agreement, not caring to argue as large yawn breaks through, far too long and wide to hide. Oikawa laughs, because that’s what he does, and strolls through the hallway to - presumably - the kitchen. 

Iwaizumi falters, stumbling over his own feet and leaning against the wall to steady himself, trying to blink away the heaviness of his eyelids and dizziness in the back of his skull. At this rate, he’s going to fall asleep on the sofa and Oikawa’s going to have to carry him to bed, _again_. 

Finding strength in the fact he’ll be in bed soon, he slips on his baby pink indoor slippers and shuffles through to the living area.

“ _ **Surprise~!!!**_ ” Confetti pops in his face and balloons come towards him and there are _people_ in his home and a very tired Iwaizumi reacts via flight or fight instinct.

And unfortunately, for the person closest, Iwaizumi’s default reaction is fight.

In a blur of activity, Iwaizumi finds himself _not_ able to go straight to bed, and instead awkwardly sitting on the sofa with presents shoved on his lap and cake on the table in front of him. He blinks, a little disorientated. Firstly, though, there’s something he has to say.

“I am so sorry for punching you in the face, Kuroo.” With a laugh, the man waves a hand in dismissal, clutching an ice pack to his nose.

“No worries~. It was mostly my fault for jumping you like that!”

“I’ll admit, the party popper was incredibly surprising.” There’s laughter all around, but Iwaizumi feels strained, the bags under his eyes heavier than ever and his entire body sagging like he’s a robot run out of battery. Oikawa’s thumb comfortingly circling on his shoulder blade doesn’t help him stay awake, either.

“C’mon man! Open your presents!” The loud shout from Bokuto jolts him out of a daze, and he takes a moment to process the words before picking up the parcel closest to him.

“R- Right.” Oikawa frowns. He can both see and hear that something isn’t right. It’s beyond the stage of Iwaizumi’s usual tiredness, getting closer to the stage where he passes out in the middle of something.

“Maybe we should leave it until tomorrow. After all, you _were_ born in the last few minutes of the day~.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips.

“I don’t want to be disrespectful, Tooru.” Puffing out a cheek in irritation, Oikawa muscles his way in to sit as close to Iwaizumi as he can, squashed between him and Daichi. The former Karasuno captain overhears everything and rubs sheepishly at the back of his head.

“It _is_ rather late. We can come back tomorrow morning.” Iwaizumi pauses halfway through unwrapping the present, not that he can even focus on who it’s from. His eyesight is so blurry, it stings.

“Are you sure?” Daichi nods, and the statement echoes throughout their friend group, leaving Iwaizumi to sigh with a sense of contentedness. He loves his friends, he really does, but all he wants at this moment in time is _bed_.

Well, and maybe an Oikawa Tooru to snuggle with.

Somehow, Iwaizumi manages to stay awake enough to say goodbye at the door, even if he’s leaning heavily on his fiance and his head keeps dropping before he jolts up again. Oikawa sweetly squeezes his hand when he starts to sag, other hand patting his cheek when his eyes are closing.

“A little longer, Hajime.”

“Mrnnn…” The lethargic grumble is proof that he’s not too far from dreamland, and Oikawa snickers as he leads Iwaizumi back inside, pulling him up the stairs by both hands.

“Hurry up, birthday boy~. The quicker you get upstairs, the quicker you get the gift of sleep.” Iwaizumi still ends up tripping over his own feet twice more, exhausted to the point where he has minimal coordination. Oikawa pushes him back on the bed, giggling as warm, strong arms wrap around him.

“Haaaaajime, you can’t sleep like this.”

“Mhm.” He stubbornly tightens his arms and Oikawa has to wrestle his way out of it. Luckily, Iwaizumi is tired, and Oikawa isn’t exactly dainty to begin with. He can - remarkably - hold his own against Iwaizumi better than Hanamaki ever could.

(They’ll have to reconfirm that when Matsukawa and Hanamaki return from travelling the world.)

With Iwaizumi flopped back onto the bed at an uncomfortable angle, Oikawa undresses him and wriggles his pyjamas on, forcefully tugging Iwaizumi into a better position on the bed for sleeping. Then, he changes himself, slides under the covers, and nudges his way into Iwaizumi’s side, as close as he can get.

Considering he thought Iwaizumi was asleep, Oikawa is pleasantly surprised when an arm squirms underneath his body and wraps around his back, hand lying flat on Oikawa’s hip.

“Hajime…”

“Love you, Tooru.” He beams, bright and beautiful as Iwaizumi fights off a little bit of exhaustion to kiss him deeply. It means so much to him that he can’t put the feelings into words.

“I love you too!” There’s a quirk of a smile on Iwaizumi’s lips, and then green eyes slide closed. His breathing evens out almost immediately. Lovestruck, Oikawa runs his fingers across Iwaizumi’s jawline, tenderly pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s skin. It’s still a few hours until the _exact_ moment Iwaizumi was born, 25 years ago, but that doesn’t matter much.

“Happy birthday, Hajime.”

Come next morning, Iwaizumi is dragging himself from bed around 8 in the morning, having thoroughly enjoyed his first sleep-in in a _long_ time. Even after he showers, Oikawa is still asleep, and Iwaizumi pauses in buttoning up his shirt to admire his fiance - the love of his life - lying peacefully in the soft, morning sunlight.

Oikawa’s naturally curly hair flops across his face, and Iwaizumi reaches out to gently brush it back, tucking it behind his ear. His fingertips trail over a smattering of faint freckles, just beneath Oikawa’s eyes. Beautifully long eyelashes capture crystal tears from sleep, and Iwaizumi kisses them away with chapped lips. God, he loves Oikawa so much.

Stealing one last peck of the lips, Iwaizumi finishes dressing before trailing downstairs to start on coffee and breakfast. The coffee isn’t actually for him. He knows Oikawa will be up shortly, and he just can’t function without coffee and affection. For himself, Iwaizumi heats up milk in the microwave for a hot chocolate. Sure enough, just as the coffee is done and the eggs are frying in the pan, arms wrap around him from behind like tentacles.

“Good morning, Tooru~.” Incomprehensible gargling answers him, and he waits until Oikawa’s had his fill of clinging to hold out a coffee mug in offering. With a victorious hiss of joy, Oikawa takes it like some kind of gremlin and downs have the cup. The frothy foam forms a moustache on his lips, and Iwaizumi laughs as he wipes it away with his thumb. A lazy smile blossoms on Oikawa’s lips.

“I love you, Hajimeeee~.”

“Love you too, sweetheart~.” Iwaizumi grins knowingly as the pet name sends Oikawa into a frenzy of blushing and stammering. He’s so _weak_ to affectionate nicknames and the tone Iwaizumi says them with, so his reaction is utterly _adorable_. 

“You’re so mean!” Bending down just a little, Oikawa layers sloppy little kisses all over Iwaizumi’s jawline, not paying attention to his lips until Iwaizumi whines. He’s just as needy as Oikawa, sometimes more. The eggs sizzle, and Oikawa shakes his head as Iwaizumi tries to steal another kiss.

“After breakfast, ‘kay? But don’t forget the others are coming round today!”

“Others?” For a moment, he thinks it might be the former team from when they were third years at Aobajousai, but then he remembers last night, and realises Oikawa means the others _their age_. 

“Mhm~. Makki and Mattsun are still in England at the moment, but they’ll be back next week. We can meet up with the former team then. But for now, we’ll have to deal with Dai-chan, Suga-chan, Asa-chan, Boku-chan, Kuro-chan, Yakkun, Semi-chan, and _fucking Ushiwaka-chan_.”

“Oh, shush. Just admit you’ve made peace with him by now.”

“Never!” Oikawa snatches the plate of eggs and strops away. Iwaizumi knows better though, a light smile in place. The truth is, as much as Oikawa pretends to hate Ushijima, perhaps out of tradition, they became incredibly close during university years and playing for the national team. Ushijima might be Oikawa’s best friend, besides Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi was just lucky enough to be _marrying_ his best friend. Thank god Oikawa had found the guts to propose, because Iwaizumi had been nervous as hell.

Once breakfast has been eaten, with small talk and giggles between them, Iwaizumi has just enough time to dump the plates in the sink before there’s a knock at the door. Oikawa is currently upstairs changing, so there’s no one available to open the door. Luckily, in such a trusting neighbourhood, they tend to leave it unlocked.

“Come in!” The door slides open and there’s the distinctive shout of Kuroo and Bokuto giving their greetings, with Yaku chastising them for being so loud. Whilst they take their shoes off, Iwaizumi dries his soapy hands on a tea towel and walks through to meet them. Bokuto is the first with his shoes off, and doesn’t hesitate to tackle Iwaizumi into a tight hug.

“Happy birthday for yesterday, man!” 

“Thanks, Bokuto~.” Iwaizumi pats his back until he lets go, grinning as cheerfully as ever. Kuroo smirks at him from down the corridor.

“You look a lot better than last night, I’ll give you that.” Iwaizumi laughs, clapping a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“What can I say? Sleep is a miracle worker.” 

“Tell me about it! You were like death! I thought you were going to fall asleep on Sawamura’s shoulder. Had my camera ready and everything.” Iwaizumi snickers, and claps Kuroo a little harder, enough to set him off balance.

“Go sit down, you fuckin’ demon.” Laughing, Kuroo follows after Bokuto to reclaim the seats they had last night, despite the fact they prefer the floor, the presents still in place where they left them. Yaku smiles apologetically, handing over a small wrapped gift - since he hadn’t been to deliver it last night.

“Sorry about those two, Iwaizumi-san. They convinced me to stop for coffee on the way.”

“No worries. Tooru is the same if he’s not careful with what he’s drinking.” They roll their eyes and sigh in synchronization, having had many shared experiences of their friends going into absolute batshit overdrive. 

“Kuro-chan, Boku-chan, Yakkun!” Oikawa enters the room with flair and open arms, looking as fresh as could be. His hair is styled, his outfit is impeccable, and his smile is irresistible. Iwaizumi is lovestruck, staring at him sappily as he greets their friends.

“Is the door supposed to be open?” The deep voice from the front heralds the arrival of Oikawa’s _favourite_ person, and Iwaizumi smirks as he strolls to the front door.

“Good morning, Ushijima, Semi.” The two nod towards him, taking his greeting as invitation as come in. They slip their shoes off and each offer a hand for Iwaizumi to shake. Semi in particular lingers, since they were on the same university team.

“How does it feel being old, Iwa-san?”

“I’m only a _day_ older.”

“Think of all the ‘when I was your age’ jokes you could make.” Iwaizumi pauses, looking contemplative, and Semi laughs as Ushijima chuckles. Poor Oikawa, he seems to have a world of teasing coming his way.

“They’re all settled in the living room, if you want to join them.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing that? You’re the birthday boy. Or, well, you were.” Sheepishly, Iwaizumi rubs at the back of his head.

“I’d feel restless if I was just sitting down when everyone else was arriving.” Oikawa appears out of nowhere, both hands slapping down on Iwaizumi’s shoulders hard enough to make Semi wince in sympathy.

“Nonsense, Hajime! Go and sit down! Semi-chan, come help me get snacks in the kitchen! Ushiwaka, turn around and piss off.” Ushijima snorts with amusement.

“A pleasure to see you too, Oikawa. And happy belated birthday, Iwaizumi.”

“Thank you, Ushijima.” Iwaizumi leads Ushijima into the living room, knowing full well that Oikawa was just teasing and trying to banter. After spending so long on the same team, even Ushijima has learnt cues as to whether Oikawa is being serious or not. 

Oikawa, who drags Semi into the kitchen by the wrist without allowing him to protest. He dumps a load of crisp packets in front of him.

“Here; pour these into bowls. _Don’t_ mix the flavours. If I go for a salt and vinegar crisp, and it turns out to be prawn cocktail, I’ll kill you. Likewise, Suga-chan would torture both of us slowly if he gets anything _other_ that prawn cocktail.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, yikes. So do it properly.” Semi sorts out the crisps into piles of their flavour before emptying them into the bowl that associates with their colours. Oikawa bides his time by chopping up cucumber and carrots into little sticks, taking the dip out of the fridge to take the wrapper off. It’s store bought just because neither he nor Iwaizumi had time to make any, ever.

“Should I take these through? It sounds like they’re getting rowdy.”

“That must mean everyone is here… Go ahead, I’ll be a moment.” Right now, Oikawa’s neatly dicing pineapple and putting it on cocktail sticks with cubes of cheese. Not his favourite, thanks to lactose intolerance, but Bokuto practically inhales the stuff and even Sawamura picks at them sometimes.

(Iwaizumi tried once. _Once_.)

“Tooru.” He looks over his shoulder as Iwaizumi appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually with a thumb hooked in his trouser pocket. His shoulders lose their tension as he smiles, leaning over to meet Iwaizumi in the middle as they kiss, deep and passionate, though still remarkably modest. 

“What’s up?”

“Hmm? Nothing, just missing you.” Oikawa chuckles airily, raising his pitch in disbelief.

“Hajime, you have me every day of your life, for the rest of our lives~. Our friends can’t gather like this often, go and have fun!”

“It’s not really fun without you, though.” Iwaizumi clings onto him from behind, burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder and nuzzling in affectionately. Rolling his eyes, Oikawa holds up a chunk of pineapple that Iwaizumi takes from him. It keeps him occupied for a moment whilst Oikawa puts the snacks and dips on a tray.

“There. _Now_ I’m coming through, you big, clingy baby.”

“Not as clingy as you are.”

“Says the one grabbing onto my back. Get off so I can walk.” He pushes at Iwaizumi’s head gently, not expecting Iwaizumi to grab his hand and kiss over the engagement ring.

“You’ll have to put up this everyday we’re married, you know that, right?” With a huff of amusement, Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand back and kisses each of his knuckles in turn.

“I hope that’s a promise~.”

“I’ll put it in my vows.”

“Yeah, you’d better. I can’t wait for our wedding.” A cough in the doorway interrupts them and they snap their gazes to a doorway _full_ of people, wearing matching smirks and grins.

“Speaking of weddings, get your asses in here and tell us what you’ve got so far! And Iwaizumi! Don’t think you can get out of opening those presents!”

“Yes, Yakkun…”

“Sorry, Yaku. We’ll be right there.” Sugawara snickers, a devious hand over his mouth.

“ _Before_ you fuck each other against the counters, please~.” 

“S-Suga!” Asahi slaps a hand over Suga’s mouth in embarrassment, but the damage is done. The damage. Is. Done. Iwaizumi and Oikawa go equal shades of red, practically steaming from the ears. They jump apart from each other with bashful expressions, Oikawa averting his gaze upwards with hands behind his back and Iwaizumi curling in on himself with one arm across his body and looking down.

“You’re terrible, Sugawara.” Daichi flicks his best friend’s nose like a lecture as Ushijima and Kuroo move in, to push their friends out the kitchen and into the living room. Semi picks up the tray of treats to follow them, and soon everyone is seated back around the small knee-height table.

Ushijima sits on a chair, with Semi on one of the arms. 

Iwaizumi is in the middle of the sofa with a party hat forcefully placed on him at an angle, Daichi and Oikawa either side of him. Suga perches on the arm next to Daichi with his feet resting on Asahi’s shoulders, since he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

Bokuto is also on the floor, sprawled across it lazily as close to the table as possible. It’s easy to reach the snacks from here. Kuroo is on the other side of the table, kneeling on a cushion. Yaku is next to him, using his own cushion as a backrest as he leans against the cabinet behind him.

“So, how’s the wedding plans?” Iwaizumi relaxes back into the sofa, wriggling an arm around Oikawa’s waist to pull him in close. Oikawa happily rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“We have our suits picked out, but we still need to get them tailored. The catering, we’re torn between two companies, and we’re still arguing over the colour of the flowers. I want green and brown to match our eyes, but Hajime wants Seijou blue and white.”

“Of course I do. It’s where we started dating.”

“But we met _before_ that! Long before that! Our relationship was already in full swing and all we changed was adding ‘boy’ in front of ‘friends’!”

“It’s still significant, Tooru…” Asahi hums in thought, and all attention turns to him. He’s a florist, after all.

“You could always do both. White filler flowers with long branched plants as centerpieces for the tables. And maybe a blue focal flower surrounded by greenery for the bouquet.” He blinks when he realises everyone is looking at him, chuckling nervously. The only reason he doesn’t apologise is because Suga turns his feet inwards to cover Asahi’s mouth with his shrimp-patterned socks.

“So we put the white with the brown… And the green with the blue. That- That’s not bad, actually.” Iwaizumi nods in agreement.

“It puts together both our ideas. Thanks, Asahi. Uh, do you have any idea about pricing…? Our budget isn’t as big as we’d hoped.”

“M-Maybe around £180 for the bouquet, but I’m not sure on the table pieces… Sorry! I’ll look it up when I get back to the shop and text you.”

“Thanks, that’s a huge help.” Boktuo suddenly sits up, slapping a hand on each of their knees. Not Oikawa’s bad one, of course. Even if it’s healed up well, it still aches from time to time.

“So! Who’s last name are you taking?!”

Silence.

Dead silence. 

Ushijima and Semi share a startled glance, and Kuroo throws a cucumber stick at the pair to hopefully shock them out of their statue state. Slowly, they look at each other in bafflement.

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Really? You haven’t thought about this?”

“Shut up, Ushiwaka!”

“We- It never even crossed our minds!” Daichi laughs, the sound hiding how Yaku drops his head onto the table surface in exasperation at his friends.

“Why not hyphen your names? You can still be Iwaizumi and Oikawa, just… Together.” The couple look at each other in the eyes, silently conversing, before they nod with matching grins. Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa a little closer.

“I think we’ll do that~. We still need to decide on a cake, too, but we’re waiting for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to come home first. If anyone knows anything about cake tasting and designing, it’s those two.” Lifting his head from the table, Yaku tilts his head in interest.

“Do you have a theme?” Oikawa holds up a peace sign.

“Of course! It’s going to be “Water”! Our venue is a traditional samurai house from the Edo period, so there’s a beautiful pond filled with koi fish, and a bridge we cross instead of walking down the aisle!”

“That sounds beautiful.”

“It will be!” Iwaizumi chuckles as he kisses Oikawa’s cheek.

“ _This one_ is hoping it’ll rain too.” Various sounds are their reply, from Daichi’s distinctive “The fuck?” grunt to Ushijima’s hum of approval.

“It makes sense, if it’s a water themed wedding.”

“Thank you, Ushiwaka, even if I _didn’t_ ask for your opinion.” The wedding talk continues for a while longer, until Iwaizumi catches sight of the time and realises he needs to start getting ready for work soon. Preferably within the next half hour.

“Just enough time for presents, I think.” Bokuto perks up, snatching up a neatly wrapped present in blue and purple stars, holding it out towards Iwaizumi.

“Mine first! Akaashi helped me pick it out cus he regretted not being able to come!” Iwaizumi chuckles gratefully, wrestling his arm free from around Oikawa’s back. He glances at the clock again, wincing at just how soon he has to go to work. It feels like he only just got home from his last shift, if it hadn’t been for the long sleep he’d had.

Still, present time is rushed, and he only just manages to open them all. Bokuto’s gift - picked out with Akaashi’s help - turns out to be a diary with a personalised pen. The first diary page, which was usually blank, was full of birthday messages from as many people as Iwaizumi could think of that Bokuto also knew.

Semi gives him gloves and some extremely expensive hand moisturizer, telling him to take care of his hands. They are, after all, a key part to his job when he has to perform surgeries. Likewise, Daichi also gets Iwaizumi something he can use in a practical manner. An emergency stay-over kit, small enough to clip onto his belt or leave in his locker, but it contains everything he might need if he ever has to stay overnight at the hospital between shifts.

From Ushijima, he gets a handmade album of all the matches they’ve played, with or against each other. The pictures with the entirety of both teams are the most chaotic, and the ones Iwaizumi loves best. They warm his heart. It seems like he had the same idea as Bokuto, because there are post it notes tucked inside some of the photo pockets with personal and touching birthday messages on.

Kuroo’s 9 inch chocolate dick, which he fondly calls a cockolate, is both inappropriate and fucking _hilarious_ , a sly reference to something that happened in university that only Oikawa, Kuroo, and himself are privy to. It takes a good couple of minutes for Iwaizumi to calm down, and Oikawa is still breaking into giggles as he moves onto the next gift.

Yaku’s present involves a knitted hat with dog ears, a scarf with ‘paws’ that he can tuck his hands into, and _cat stockings_ , that Oikawa makes a very hopeful face at. Suga comments on it with wriggling brows, and whilst Iwaizumi fully denies that they could be used for anything sexual, Oikawa blushes and says _nothing_. It's incredibly telling.

Suga quietly advises them to skip over his present until later, making the others in the room holler and whoop, and tease the birthday boy of course.

Asahi’s present is _much_ more acceptable. A “Calm the F**k down” tea box, a Sushezi sushi bazooka, and a Godzilla bottle opener. If Iwaizumi cries a little in happiness, he’s quick to wipe it away and no one mentions it. Oikawa clears his throat.

“I can’t actually _give_ you your present, Hajime, so, uh… Ahem. Later?” Iwaizumi’s cheeks redden a touch and he nods, before he’s distracted by his watch beeping. He needs to get ready for work, _now_.

“This has been amazing, and thank you so much for all the presents! I love you guys a fuckton, but I really need to get going.” Suga waves a hand at him as if to chase him off.

“Go ahead~. We’ll stick around and harass Oikawa for more wedding details~.”

“... Hajime, please save me. SAVE ME!” He laughs as he exits the room, listening to his fiancé screech underneath the mock, evil cackling of his friends. Maybe Asahi will be nice enough to help him out, if Oikawa cries and begs.

A quick change sees Iwaizumi ready to work and he sighs. He-... He doesn’t _want_ to go… Even if it’s a day late, this little celebration of his birthday feels so warm and homely, the best birthday he’s had in a while. 

Sill, adult life and responsibilities get in the way, so he drags himself off to work with a shout of “Goodbye, I love you Tooru!” as he passes the living room, jogging out the front door to get to the bus stop on time.

On the bright side, he still has Suga’s present to look forwards to when he gets home, and he’s pretty sure it might have something to do with Oikawa’s present too. Sighing, he rests his head against the back of the bus seat, smiling with his eyes closed.

Yeah, definitely a great birthday.  
(He doesn't realise he's still wearing the party hat until one of his colleagues points it out.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Iwaizumi~!!! :D  
> (Why do I always forget to write birthday fic until the day of the birthday?)


End file.
